Chichi's Vacation
by Saiyan Kween
Summary: Days on Earth are now peaceful, as Majin Buu is no longer a threat to the Earthlings. One day, particularly at the Sons, things were not so peaceful. When Goku and Goten almost fully destroy the kitchen, Chichi decides she can't take it anymore and wants a long vacation from her chaotic life of; Goku, the boys, and housework
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Requested by the forever wonderful "Charismatic Beauty"**

 **A short multi-chapter story :)**

* * *

Birds were chirping happily in the tranquil region of the 439 East District of Mount Paozu. Deer's bonded with their young, bears woke from their winter hibernation, and squirrels searched for their daily dose of nuts and acorns. The Majin Demon, Buu, had been defeated a couple of weeks earlier, and the world was rewarded with the revival of their unknown hero, Son Goku. The household of the said man was rapidly adjusting back to normal, with the seven year old Son Goten warming up day by day to his previously absent father. Son Gohan and Son Chichi were just elated to have their favorite Saiyan back in their lives, after a long seven year wait. It was safe to say that the world, including the little house in the middle of the East District, was _finally_ at peace. However, that peace quickly transformed into distress, from none other than the matriarch of this family. It all started like this...

"Hmm hmm." Chichi sang a small tune from her childhood as she placed each of her Saiyans' breakfast on different sections of the table, so they don't get mixed up. Having already eaten her share minutes before, the former Ox Princess wiped her dirty hands on her apron, smiling wholeheartedly at her handiwork. Out of all of her friends, she was the best cook, save for Mrs. Briefs, who had been cooking long before she was born. Goku was blessed to have her as a wife.

"Boys, it's time for breakfast!" She yelled, loud and clear, knowing the boys in her family probably already smelled the fully prepared breakfast. She patiently waited for a series of tumbles, grumbles, and shrieks. Five, four, three, two, one...

"Ow! Goten, watch it!" Gohan grumbled as he carefully nursed his, now swollen, foot. "Sorry, big brother!" the seven year old apologized while running to the table. The screeching of chairs and clanking of spoons, chopsticks, and forks rang throughout the kitchen. "Good morning mom!" the brothers greeted before going in on their breakfast. An unexpected kiss on the cheek from Goku was her greeting from him to her, before he also joined his sons for the early morning buffet.

Chichi watched her boys for a little while, then began doing her daily routine, which consisted of the usual: dusting, sweeping, mopping, doing laundry and such. Today, she chose to do the laundry first, telling her self that it would be easier to do the harder chores first.

Making her rounds through the house, picking up and disposing laundry, Chichi selfishly thought of how much less work she had during the 7 years of absence her husband took. "What am I saying?" she questioned herself, shaking her head of those negative thoughts. Chichi did everyone's laundry separately; Goten first, Gohan second, herself third, and finally, Goku's. This all took about three hours.

In a short distance away, the Ox Princess heard a combination of yelling, squealing, punching and kicking. They were always training. The Sons need hobbies. Chichi snorted at the thought and continued doing her final round of laundry: Goku's.

"I'm getting kind of hungry, you guys." Goku laughed, dodging a roundhouse kick from his oldest, and blocking a punch in the gut from his youngest. His stomach growled loudly as he laughed sheepishly. Little Goten giggled and dragged his father inside for a snack. Gohan trailed behind them, smiling softly to himself, happy that his father was back and that Goten was warming up to him quickly.

"What are we going to make, dad?"

"How about... a "Goten-Saiyan-sized-sandwich?" A cheer and a squeal came from the seven year old hybrid.

Gohan retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge and watched warily as his father handled a knife. As a child, Gohan knew that his father was never good in the kitchen. He hoped that had changed over the years.

"Goten, pass me the ham, turkey, chicken, those two balls of lettuce, some tomatoes..." Goku's authoritative voice directed Goten. As far as Gohan could tell, everything was going smoothly until...

"Daddy, do you want some carrots?"

"EW NO!" With the force of that outburst, the knife Goku was using to chop up some onions went straight through the counter top! The father, however, didn't seem to notice as he kept on ranting about carrots with Goten hanging on to his every word. Gohan bit his nails anxiously and quickly backed out of the room. No sir, he would not be the one to blame today.

"Goten, can you get me that bottle of mayo and those slices of cheese all the on the top of the fridge please?" Goku sniffed and tried wiping the stray tears from his eyes. Those onions were really getting to him. "Sure, dad!"

Knowing that his mother would be furious if he used _ki_ inside the house, Goten decided to climb to the top of the fridge. He put his right foot on the adjacent cabinet knob and pulled himself up on the counter.

"How do you do this...?" Goku asked, looking thoroughly confused on how to work the blender. He put all his ingredients (onions, tomatoes, peppers) inside the machine but did not know how to turn it on. "Hm, what does this button do?" His calloused index finger pressed - _lightly_ \- on the lowest button which Goku read "medium speed." In reality, however, it was "super high speed."

Goten finally reached the top of the fridge and grabbed the ingredients his father asked for, accidentally knocking over a jar of cookies that was placed next to a large bag of flour. "So this is where she hid them!" He quickly grabbed the few that fell out and munched on them before his father could notice. Goten stood with the ingredients in hand and began to prepare himself to jump off the top of the fridge when he heard a "beep."

The blender came to life as the ingredients inside of it began to twirl like a tornado. It began slow, and faster than Goku could see, the components flew out of the blender all around the kitchen. The kitchen roared and shook from the force of the splatters. It was a deafening sound that made both Goku and Goten's ears 'pop.'

"OOH MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!" Goten screamed over the blender's roaring. The halfway blended element covered Goten's eyes, temporarily blinding him. Losing his balance, the seven year old demi-Saiyan fell on the bag of flour which exploded on impact. The small explosion sent the poor boy to the ground, large puffs of flour trailing after him, covering the kitchen floor with the substance.

Goku, getting lightheaded by how fast the ingredients were flying out, finally snapped out of his daze and sent a fairly weak _ki_ blast at the blender, which shattered not only the said electronic machine, but also the once sturdy chestnut counter. Dangerous sparks of electricity flew out of the outlets, effectively causing the full blooded Saiyan to jump back and slip on the substance on the floor. "OOF!"

Goten was the first to rise out of the messy floor. "Dad where are you?" he panicked, thinking that something bad happened to his dear father. "Over here." came a muffled reply. The boy swiftly threw the bottle of mayo and the cheese over his shoulder and ran to his father, unknowingly causing two new dents to appear on the refrigerator's surface. With force he did not know he had, Goten pulled his father off the ground.

Only a little too fast.

Goku, once again, slipped on the snowy ground and failed to gain momentum and balance. The grown man's body flew with such speed over Goten's shoulder for what seemed like hours. Goku's body slammed into the fridge, rattling the pots and pans all around the kitchen. When he reached the ground, the appliance followed after him. If it weren't for Goten's inhuman speed, Son Goku would be "a Saiyan-sized-sandwich." The handle of fridge flew open nonetheless, smacking poor Goten in the face. Everything in the fridge fell out, causing a major crashing sound to ring throughout the house.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Both Son boys panicked sensing the most scariest person in the world ever rushing to the kitchen at an incredible speed. Tears began to well up in poor Goten's eyes.

"Goodness, Goku really needs to do his own laundry. Ergh, this reeks!" Chichi dropped the basket full of her husbands clothes in the washing machine, making disgusted faces at the musky odor each article of clothing let out. "With all that training he does, it's no won-"

'CRASH'

Chichi's head snapped up as all thoughts of Goku's stinky clothes disappeared. She rushed downstairs to see what the commotion was, yet she was not prepared for what her eyes saw.

"MY KITCHEN!"

If you believed that the Son matriarch was going to have one of her fainting spells, you are sadly mistaken. All she saw was red as she looked all around the kitchen. When she glanced back at the offenders, she began to sob and wail all at once. She couldn't even yell anymore. All the stress over the years has finally been catching up to her. "My kitchen..." she choked out, falling to her knees in despair. Goten and Goku quickly felt guilty and went to comfort their princess.

"Mommy, we're sorry!" Goten cried, his tears steadily dripping down his face. He was scared for his life, but also scared because he had never seen his mother cry like this before.

"Yeah, Cheech really! We'll help clean it up! We promise." Goku adds, attempting to make his wife feel better. Every time he messes up the kitchen like this, he always helps clean it up. Why would he stop?

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" The former Ox-Princess all but screamed at them. Both were taken aback at her sudden change in mood, even though they should be used to these outbursts and moodiness by now. "But Chichi-"

"Get OUT!" Chichi's fists were balled up and she was trembling from rage.

"But Chi, let me explain!" Goku pleaded once more. This was probably the second or third time she has ordered him to get out of the house. "No, outside now! Both of you!"

Gohan was not ready for what he saw when he ran into the kitchen. He had been outside practicing some katas while he waited for his father and little brother to finish with their snack. He knew it would become a disaster, but this...

This was outrageous!

"What in the world! What happened?" he asked, glancing at the rest of his family which consisted of: A sobbing, raging mother, a guilty father, and a crying little brother.

"Your brother and your father wrecked the kitchen! That's what happened! Where were you anyways, Gohan!?" Her rage was coming toward him before she calmed down. Gohan let a quick sigh of relief. _'Not today, thank Dende.'_

"I can't take this anymore, I need a vacation" Chichi sighs and covers her face with her dainty hands before crying again. She needed a good time away from her family. This stress is breaking her down by the minute.

"We're going on a vacation?" The forever clueless Goku happily restated, not catching the word "I". His eldest child face palmed and rolled his eyes at his fathers oblivious behavior. May Kami, er... uh, _Dende,_ bless his soul.

"No, I AM." Chichi screeched, wanting to smack her husband with the infamous Frying Pan. Unfortunately, (or fortunately, however you look at it) it was nowhere to be seen. Goku's cheerful face turned into a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

You could practically see the steam flowing out of Chichi's ears. "I need a vacation from you, the boys, and housework!" she stomps out the kitchen forcefully. Unbeknownst to the matriarch, her furious stomping left several dents in the kitchen floor, adding more problems to the disaster sight of a kitchen. Goku, Gohan, and Goten stared after her, sweat dropping silently.

"..."

"...What?" Goku asked again, scratching his head confusedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Reviews:**

Woah, I am delighted with the awesome feedback I got on the first chapter :') Thank you all: **busisibeko1** thank you! I try my best to be humorous. , **Charismatic** **Beauty** thank you! I'm glad it wasn't just me that noticed my skills are improving a little bit. **xxconversegirl99xx** Goku plus Goten plus in the kitchen equals chaotic disaster XD thank you!, **Derp** Thank you, I hope my future chapters are to your liking :), **Guest** Thank you! I hope the rest of this story satifies you, **Petros24** Thank you for your kind words. You'll find out what kind of vacation Chi will be having soon :) , **Sakuraus** Thank you! Why the sad face? *tears*

Without further delay, here is chapter two!

* * *

Gohan, Goten, and a _still_ confused Goku cleaned what was left of the disastrous kitchen to the best of their ability. After all, all that remained were shards of wood and metal. Some of the appliances, such as the fridge and blender, would have to be replaced. The counter and floor could be rebuilt by Goku and his boys; Goku did, in fact, build the house.

While finishing tidying up the final pieces of evidence from the kitchen, all three Saiyans heard their matriarch ranting on the phone. "They are so inconsiderate of my feelings, B. They don't think before they act. I can't take it anymore, Bulma." Chichi sighed as she panted to and fro in her bedroom. She forcefully dragged out a couple of suitcases from deep within her closet. "A vacation would be nice. I need to get away from all this for a while."

"She's abandoning us!" seven year old Goten sobbed into his father's chest. Gohan and Goku shared a glance. The youngest hybrid just didn't understand what his mother meant.

"No she's not, son. She's just going away for a while, you know? Not for long. Just a little break." Goku comforted his youngest child the best he could, although he was still very confused on what his wife meant by "vacation." Goten stopped his sobbing, yet there were a few sniffles and hiccups her and there.

"A-are you sure?" Goten mumbled into his father's warm chest, rubbing his eyes irritably. After crying for a little while, he usually fell asleep. The consequences of shedding tears were catching up to him. Goku smiled at him, even though the seven year old wasn't looking at him. "Of course! I wouldn't lie to you, now would I? Mommy's just upset right now, she doesn't mean what she said."

'At least, I hope not.' the father kept his thoughts to himself.

"Okay..." the child trailed off, falling asleep within a few minutes. Gohan smiled and took Goten away from his father's arms. He wiped the tear tracks from the child's face. "Go ahead and talk to mom. I'll tuck Goten in." The two remaining male Sons shared a smile. "Thanks, son. You're the best." Goku winked at his eldest and ruffled his short spikes, making Gohan's childhood memories resurface.

Goku opened the door to his and his wife's bedroom and found her zipping up the last of her suitcases. You couldn't miss them, they were everywhere! Sure, he knew his wife had many clothes (some she never even wore) but this...this was worse than their family shopping trips. Dresses, shirts, pants, undergarments, bikinis, and more were scattered all over the room in many different piles.

"Chi...what are you doing?" Goku eased his way around the various suitcases littered around the room. He reached his wife and held her hand. She pulled it away, albeit a little hesitantly. "I'm leaving." she replied to his somewhat rhetorical question. "Why? Is this what you mean by taking a vacation? I want to go too!" he whined childishly.

Chichi rolled her eyes and sighed. Her husband was truly dense. "No, Goku. _I_ am the one going on a vacation. As in by _myself_." she added for extra emphasis. "After all these years we've been married, how many vacation's have I had?" the Ox-Princess raised an eyebrow at her husbands thoughtful facial expression. "Well, there was that one time at the lake where you-"

"Those times don't count, Goku!" Chichi blushed crimson at the memories. What a rambunctious newlywed couple they were. He shrugged, "I really don't know then, Cheech." She nodded in agreement.

"So what better time than now? I really need a break, Goku. All this ruckus and chaos and stress over the past decade or so in my life have really been tearing me apart. I just...I can't take it anymore, hon." Her heart ached as the Saiyan's onyx orbs were suddenly clouded in sadness. He took a hold of her hand once more and she let him. They interlaced their fingers absentmindedly. "Chi, please don't go. You should have seen Goten crying out there when he heard you on the phone." She could imagine a crying Goten, with his eyes bloodshot and his face red and puffy, along with tear stains on his face. She could even imagine the sniffles. Yet she was resistant.

"Bulma has already arranged a vacation for me. I have to go. Don't you dare rob me of my happiness!" she scolded, as Goku was ready to retort. He sighed in defeat. His wife was just as stubborn as he. Goku unlaced their fingers and sunk his face into the crook of her neck, laying sweet kisses on different areas. She pushed him away reluctantly. "Don't."

"But Chichi-"

"Nope."

"Please stay, I promise the boys and I will-"

"My decision is final, Goku. I am going on vacation and that's that!" Little Goten woke up a few minutes after his brother tucked him in. He got out of bed and strolled to his parent's room. Making it there, he found suitcases scattered everywhere, and his parent's in the middle of it all. Secretly listening to his parent's conversation, he finally ran to his mother and hugged her leg tightly. "Mommy, please don't go! I'll be good, I promise!" he cried out, eyes watering. Goku glanced at his wife pointedly.

Chichi sighed, running her fingers through her baby's hair.

* * *

The next morning, Chichi and her boy's left to go to the airport. They had finally come to terms with her swift decision, and if they weren't, they were hiding it quite well. Goku drove his family to the airport, hoping this small act would get Chichi to change her mind. Unfortunately, it didn't. Fortunately, for Goten however, it was the first time he had ridden in a car with his father driving. It was safe to say, the car ride was amazing.

Parking the car and walking inside the airport to the different airlines and terminals, the Sons and the Briefs met up. Bulma glanced at her watch. "You guys are almost late!" she exclaimed, playfully rolling her eyes at her best friends. "I wish." Goku mumbled. Vegeta glanced at him, smirking tauntingly as if saying "Missing your harpy already, Kakarot?"

"Chi, you have about eight minutes left before take off. I paid for all your stuff, so all you have to do is say goodbye and get on the plane." The Capsule Corporation heiress embraced her friend for the last time, while whispering, "If they don't let you on, just say my name. I hope you have a good vacay, Chi! You deserve it." she winked and the two women shared a giggle. "Thank you, Bulma."

"Goodbye, Trunks and Vegeta." Chichi waved to the Saiyan prince's. Over the years, her and Vegeta have gained a mutual sense of respect for each other. Plus, she viewed Trunks as a second (or third...) son. Trunks happily waved back, genuinely smiling as Vegeta nodded to her. "Have fun."

She turned to her oldest. "Don't be too hard on Videl now, Gohan." she winked and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you." The tips of his ears were tinted pink as he heard a snickering Vegeta and Trunks behind him. "Momma's boy." He ignored them. "I love you too, mom."

"Goten..." the said boy ran into her arms and held on tightly, before letting go. "Will you be a good boy for daddy and Gohan?" he nodded, though his eyes wavered slightly. Chichi's heart began to ache. "Good. I love you." she kissed his forehead and ruffled his spikes. "I love you too mommy." he hiccuped.

The Princess walked shyly to her husband her stared at her with a worried expression. "How long will you be gone?" he asked. Chichi honestly did not know, so she shrugged. "I don't know. Until I'm ready to come back, I guess." Goku nodded, looking depressed. "Well, since I can't let you go empty handily.." He slightly smirked and pulled her close by her waist, kissing her deeply.

Gohan quickly covered the two young Saiyan's eyes, looking in another direction. Vegeta muttered a few curses under his breath and made a noise of disgust when he peeped some tongue action. "Disgusting." Unlike the boys, Bulma smiled and aww'd a little bit, remembering how timidly they kissed on their wedding day. How things have changed.

When the young couple let go of each other, Chichi's lips were slightly swollen and red, the same color as her cheeks. They never were the ones for public displays of affection. "I love you." Goku whispered, before his wife could. She gave him a wry smile. "I love you too." She kissed him one more time before walking toward her plane area. "I'm going to miss your cooking!" Goku shouted after her, getting a laugh from Chichi.

"Bye guys! I love you." she yelled yards away before disappearing in the distance. "We love you too..." her small band screamed after her, as she boarded the plane.

After the plane took off, Goten finally broke down and jumped onto his father's chest once more. "It's all my fault." he wailed, clenching onto his father's _gi_. The two families shared an awkward glance. There was one thing on their mind, how to get Goten to stop thinking it was his fault that Chichi left.

(Except, you know, maybe Vegeta. He's probably thinking of how he will be the victor of his and Kakarot's next spar.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**.

I'm in a rush so THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND PEOPLE WHO FAVORITE/FOLLOW THIS STORY, I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED :')

This one's going to be kind of short :'/

 **P.S: Check my profile bio for a message to all my readers!**

* * *

After the families' watched Chichi's plane take off, they separated and went to their respective homes. The ride home was silent for the Son family. There was no tension in the air, yet there was sadness, hurt, and most of all, depression. Instead of flying like they're so used to, the Sons drove their family car back to their small house.

Although the first thing Goku was taught when receiving his driver's license was to keep his eyes on the road at all times, that didn't stop him from casting several glances back at his two sons. He could still hear Goten's sniffs and hiccups, though he was trying to conceal them. The patriarch sighed unhappily and clenched the steering wheel tightly until his knuckles turned a pale white. He should've tried harder to persuade her! He was always failing his family; no wonder Chichi wanted a break.

Gohan closed his eyes and smiled contently, continuously rubbing his little brother's back to comfort him. He wasn't smiling because he was particularly happy that his mother was gone; no, that wasn't the case. Sure, he would miss his mother as the days drag on, but she finally got what she craved and deserved for all these years of constant worrying. For this vacation his mother is on, he is grateful.

From the Saiyans (Raditz, Vegeta, Nappa, Turles, Paragus, & Broly), Namek, Frieza and his family, Garlic Jr., the Androids (13-20 & Cell), Bojack, and previously Majin Buu, his mother Chichi had not once turned her back on her unruly family, or even given up on them. While he and his father were all around the world, on foreign planets, experiencing _wonderful_ fighting adventures (ignoring the fact that everyone died at one point) and enjoying the thrill of battle, she was alone in their cozy home in, _literally_ , the middle of nowhere. "What was she doing?", you may ask.

The former Ox-Princess was hoping, praying that her boys would return to her safely in one piece. Which they always did (almost), yet that didn't relieve her from the pinnacles of stress she endured. The eldest son frowned. His mom did not deserve what happens to her or her family. She never once got a break. She could have taken a break while the rest of her boys were gone, but she didn't. Her loyalty to her family is truly amazing. Even if his mother was gone for a while, he had a certain female friend to keep company, when he needed it. For now, however, he needed to focus on taking his brother out of his melancholy state. 'I won't fail you mom.' Gohan's smile returned to his face.

Goku looked back through the rear-view mirror, suddenly becoming confused. Why was his son smiling? He shrugged it off and continued driving home. Only a few more minutes...

No words could explain how Goten felt at the moment. He felt sad, angry, furious even. But most of all, he felt depressed. His mother raised him and cared for him for all seven years of his life. How could he live without her? Goten knew he made his momma mad sometimes, especially when he does pranks with Trunks. But this was a whole new level of mad for her. She never just left him. He and his father were just having fun, plus they were hungry. They didn't want to annoy her! It was all his fault. If he didn't encourage his daddy to make a snack...if he didn't drag him inside...if he didn't get on top of the fridge, none of this would've happened.

He was tired of crying, but as he kept thinking about it, the tears continued coming...

When the Sons finally reached their humble abode, the seven year old demi Saiyan rushed into the house and into his room, bawling. His mother wasn't here and it was all his fault. Gohan and Goku stared at each other, and Goku decided to go comfort his carbon copy.

"Goten...?" He knocked twice on the door, then opened it. The father stared at his youngest sons' trembling form. He walked over to his son and cradled him in his lap. "Goten, your mother will be back, okay? It's not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong. In fact," he shifted his body so Goten could lay more comfortably. "It's nobody's fault! You see, she's always worrying about us and stuff, when we go fighting, and the stress of that is catching up to her. She's just tired and needs a break, Goten. You know? Your mother is a very strong woman, and she will always love us. No one blames you, son. She'll be back in no time. Okay?" Goten wiped his red face and nodded. "Good. Now to cheer you up, how about You, Gohan, and I go fishing, then go to Capsule Corp. later?" Goku grinned at his son, seeing his eyes light up.

"Really?! I never went fishing with you dad. Let's go!" Goten cheered, though his voice was still groggy. "Alright, son!" Goku turned to look at his eldest son's silhouette. Embarrassed at being caught eavesdropping, Gohan smiled sheepishly at his father who just winked at him.

Goku clapped and led his sons out the house.

Bulma and Vegeta were in their room, getting ready to resume their daily routines. Training, for Vegeta, and going to the CC Headquarters, for Bulma. "I'm so ecstatic for Chichi! She finally gets a break from these Saiyans. Only Kami knows how long it's been since she had one." Bulma sqeualed, although there was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I should've went with her." she added as an afterthought. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Bulma continued on. "Ooh, she will absolutely love where I sent her!" There was a dreamy look in her eyes. Her brute of a husband just had to ruin her fantasy, though.

"I'm surprised it's Kakarot who didn't go." Vegeta smugly announced, his trademark smirk placed well on his face. He pulled up his training sweats while effectively dodging the lamp that was thrown at him. He chuckled and walked out the room.

"That's not nice, Vegeta!" Bulma screamed at his retreated form, picking up the broken pieces from the lamp. She began placing them in a bag when she heard her mate's response. "I don't care! I'm not a nice person, you know this woman!" the Saiyan prince laughed loudly, making his way to his brat's room that was a few doors over.

The bluenette crossed her arms, plumping her bum on their king sized bed. "Jerk."

* * *

Chichi never knew how beautiful the view of the sky was, until now. No wonder the Z-fighters loved flying so much. She could only hope that wherever Bulma is sending her is as beautiful as this sight. The flight would be perfect, if only there wasn't a bunch of "Roshi's" near her. She rolled her eyes as another flight attendant screamed when another perverted man grabbed her bum not-so-subtly. These men were truly shameless and outright rude. They must not know the meaning of modesty.

Luckily for Chichi, or unfortunately, as it depends on how you look at it, there was only a _forever_ bickering couple next to her. As of now, the man was snoring loudly beside her, and the woman was reading a magazine with her headphones in. The former Ox-Princess sighed, thoughts of home coming to her. She knew her boys would be missing her, sooner or later, Goten especially. He had never been apart from her for long, save for the whole Majin Buu fiasco. But this is what is best for her _and_ her family's well being. (Stress can kill, you know!)

Small strands of grey hair had begun appearing between the depths of her long, raven locks, though they're unnoticeable to other people. Bulma, who was about four years her senior, did not have _one_ grey hair among her cerulean locks. Rolling her eyes at the matter, she followed the woman from a seat down from her's example, fishing in her carry-on bag for her pair of headphones that was given to her from her blue haired friend, from years ago. Chichi searched for a movie on the portable laptop that was provided by the airline. First class had its perks! After choosing a movie, she glanced at her wedding ring.

'Goku, I hope you can take care of our boys for me.' She smiled at the thought of her husband, ignoring another attendant screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

 **Sorry for the lateness...just so many things happening :) Also, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It was actually much shorter but I added some Goten-humor for you guys ^.^ I also deeply apologize for the weird question at the bottom...**

* * *

Just like the week prior to the Cell Games, Goku and Gohan went fishing, with actual fishing rods. Except this time, there was a new addition; Son Goten. Amazed at this new method of fishing, the seven year old boy kept his eyes and hands strictly on the rod, waiting for a curious little fishy to bite the bait. So far, they had only caught a couple fish (by Saiyan standards) although Goku planned to spend the whole day here at the lake.

"Hey, dad. I'm going to go to Videl's... I haven't seen her in a couple of days and we need to finish our project." Gohan told his father, waiting for a response of some sort. After he nodded, Gohan gave half-wave to his dad and little brother before taking off in the direction of Satan City. Between the remaining duo, there was a calm silence as father-and-son sat on a cliff's edge, watching the clouds. Goten suddenly laughed, pointed to a fluffy cloud, and covered his mouth to stifle the snorts. "That looks like a pregnant Videl!"

"What!?"A surprised Goku almost fell off the cliff, astonished that his son knew what pregnancy was. But what also surprised him, was that the cloud actually _did_ look like a pregnant Videl. "How do you know what...pregnancy is, Goten?" the father asked carefully.

"Well..." the seven year old dragged out, trying to remember the instance where he learned something new about the female body. "Oh yeah! Mama and Mister Krillin had to team up together and tell Gohan about 'tex' or something before he started to school and I went to go ask Krillin if Marron could have a sleepover with me and Trunks but the door was closed so I 'easdropped' and heard that when you have 'tex' the girl gets pregnant and after nine months she has a baby. Is that true daddy?"

By now, the full blooded Saiyan was biting his fingernails and trembling, half of his body already off the cliff. Goku learned about sex and pregnancy with Chichi when he was eighteen, not _seven!_ He'd rather not have his younger son to be a...'delinquent' as Chichi called _those_ people. Noticing that the boy had an innocent face filled with confusion and was waiting for a response, he cleared his throat loudly, fixing his body.

"Um, yes Goten it's true. A girl gets pregnant from _that_ and has a baby nine months later." the older of the two didn't even bother trying to correct his son at the mispronunciation of the word 'eavesdropped' or... 'tex.'

"Oh, wow! So you and mama had 'tex' to make me and Gohan?" Goten questioned, tilting his head sideways to complete the innocent look. At this moment, Goku wished he knew how to lie. He only knew how to tell the truth, and although he might regret it later, he was going to tell his son the truth.

"It's _sex,_ Goten, and yes." Goku kept it short and curt, staring blankly at his son. A look of realization appeared on the boy's face, his mouth creating an 'o' shape.

"Oh _sex,_ " Goten dragged out. "Yeah, that sounds right. Why can only the girl get pregnant? Why don't I have a sister, daddy? How come Krillin and Eighteen have a girl?" Goku honestly didn't know the answer to the last question, seeing that he was still confused on _that_ matter.

"Ooh, I bet Videl and Gohan are going to have sex! Why do people use codos-"

"Condoms..."

" _-condoms_? I saw a box of them in me and Gohan's room last week! He said that they were for him and Videl's private time. Is that what people call sex nowadays? 'Private time?' I'm not stupid, I know that means sex now! Uncle Vegeta and Auntie Bulma do that all the time, especially when me and Trunks are trying to sleep. They make all these weird noises and stuff..It's crazy? It sounds like fun. When can I have sex, daddy? Do both people have to be naked? Oh, can you have sex with more then one person, like three or four people at the same time? Like a three-sex or..."

Goten was cut off by a large tug on his fishing rod. Like the previous times before, he replayed his daddy's directions in his head, reeling the rod in slowly and putting the slippery fish in the bucket behind him. The fish was much, much larger then him, and it took several tries for him to reel it in. As Goten stared in awe at the humongous fish, Goku couldn't be more happier for the interruption. Goten was literally spewing out these inappropriate questions faster then he could comprehend! Goku was pale as snow; there was no color on his face except for his onyx orbs. Multiple drops of sweat began to build around his eyebrow, and he began to feel weak. The thing is, Goku never feels _weak._ Exhausted or tired maybe, but never _weak. ( **AN: Except that one time...)**_

Trying to keep Goten's mind off the subject, he quickly grabbed one of the two buckets, rushing the boy. "Come on, Goten! Let's go put these babies...um, fish in the freezer so we can go to Capsule Corp!" Just as Goku thought, the seven year old super saiyan cheered happily and raced home. The patriarch didn't mind really, he enjoyed the scenery of his home's region.

After cleaning and gutting the fish, the boys put them in the freezer then flew to what was practically their second home. Flying made Goku feel free. Plus, he didn't want to Instant Transmission into something **(** **1)** that would scar his son for life. Sure, he heard the sounds, but the horror isn't really real until you see it.

But when the questions restarted again, particularly "What's a stripper? I heard Master Roshi talking to Yamcha about getting it for free. Is 'it' sex? Do you have to pay for sex?" the Saiyan had no choice but to use his special technique.

Luckily for them, Bulma, Vegeta, _AND_ Trunks were in the same room together. "Hey guys!" Bulma greeted. "What's up? And where's Gohan?" the heiress raised a delicate eyebrow.

"He's with Videl." Goku answered, but Goten just had to add more on to the simple sentence.

"They're probably having sex right now! Gohan has condoms. He said he might break them and he didn't know why he bought them in the first place, but he wouldn't listen to me when I told him to return them! Why buy something useless that you're going to break anyways? He could've used that money to buy me a new toy, or food!" Bulma jumped back at the declaration her almost-nephew made, with her eyes wide in surprise. Trunks just stared at his best friend in surprise

"Oh! Aunt Bulma! You and Uncle Vegeta need to go have sex right now and make a baby sister for Trunks and a cousin for me because my mommy isn't here right now so her and daddy can't have sex to make a baby sister for me!" Trunks accidentally snorted at his friend this time. There was such seriousness and a frown on the boy's face that Vegeta couldn't help but laugh out loud at the spawn. "There's hope for you yet, boy."

Bulma hit her husband in the chest before looking at Goku. He was pale and looked sickly as his once innocent little boy talked such things. If Chichi were here, Goten's ass would be grass. "I don't know what happened Bulma. He used to be so innocent!" Her best friend looked like he was on the verge of breaking down.

"Oh, my poor Goku. Come here, let's go." the bluenette dragged her surrogate brother's hand into the kitchen, where her mother was preparing lunch. She sent a look to her husband that screamed "do something!"

Vegeta smirked. "Boys, come with me. All your questions will be answered." The prince of all saiyans continued to lead the two curious boys into the in-house garden on the fourth floor. **(2)**

As Chichi's plane descended and she got situated in her hotel that she was taken to by a chauffeur Bulma hired for her, she thought about how amazed her family would be if they came. By the time she finished bathing, it was already eight o'clock at night. Laying down on the king sized bed to go to sleep, thoughts roamed around in her mind of how much fun she was going to have on this little vacation of hers. Tomorrow would be a new day, where she would be able to explore the area without having to worry or stress about the family.

No more worries about messed up kitchens or rooms, no more arguing, no more flying off when she's talking to them, and most of all, no more stress!

There's no doubt that the former Ox-Princess has been stressing for the past years of her life when she married Goku. During those years, her life has been hell, but the amount of happiness in her life is more than the amount of stress by a small margin. Goku was inconsiderate sometimes, but overall he was a great man. Gohan was the most mature of her boys, but at times, the mother berates herself for being so hard on him. All she wanted was for him to be successful. Sadly, the way she did it restricted Gohan to actually be a child. That's why she's more lenient on Goten.

"Hm. I'm on vacation now, I hope you guys will be fine without me." Chichi turned on her side and fell into a deep sleep.

"Gohan, try harder."

"If I do it harder, I'll break it and possibly hurt you."

"Do it Gohan! I'll be fine."

"Okay..." The eldest Son child carefully put it in, waiting for Videl's signal to stop. She nodded to him. She cheered loudly and jumped up and down happily. The couple had just finished their science fair project of their choice, which was their final grade for high school. Their project was a foam martial arts ring with electronic fighters that required way to many screws, nails, and bolts. It didn't help that the ring and the fighters were almost as tall as Marron.

"Great! Do you have the essay?" Videl asked cheerfully, automatically in a happy mood because she didn't procrastinate. Her boyfriend nodded and grinned, grabbing a blue folder on her desk. He began reading it aloud. "This project demonstrates how we, human beings, use kinetic and potential energy every day of our lives..." Videl rolled her eyes and cut him off with a kiss, just to shut him up.

* * *

 **"FOOTNOTES"**

 **(1) - DO YOU GUYS WANT A ONESHOT OR DRABBLE OF GOKU I.T.'ING IN ON BULMA AND VEGETA?**

 **(2) - AND DO YOU GUYS WANT A ONESHOT OF VEGETA, GOTEN, AND TRUNKS' CONVO? OR DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT IT SOMEWHERE IN THIS STORY? DO YA DO YA DO YA?!**

Hiya! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is coming out soon and won't be as late, I promise. Also, thank you _Charismatic Beauty_ for this wonderful topic and plot for this story! You're awesome!

QOTD: Why does poop smell so bad early in the morning?

RR :) Have a good weekend. -S.K


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Late update IM SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRRYYYYY! Long paragraph about Dragon Ball Super at the end! Apologies XD**

* * *

"Ah..." Chichi groaned happily as she stepped out of the shower. Minutes ago, she had just awoken from a dreamless sleep, which was quite uncommon for her, but pleasant nonetheless. The former Ox-Princess was clad in nothing but a white, fluffy towel as she began looking for clothes to go out in. For her first day in a new environment, she was going to do a little exploring. As she put on her outfit for the day, her eyes saw a white envelope that wasn't previously there. Or maybe it was, and she was too tired to care.

She cautiously walked over to it, where it sat lonely on her nightstand. It was quite heavy, she wondered who sent it and what was in it. She teared the envelope neatly, looking inside. Her eyes grew wide as she gazed into a bunch of green bills and some coins. Hearts and stars were in her eyes before she looked at a small, ripped paper on top of the load of bills.

' _Hey Chi! I know you're probably going to be shopping today, so here's a few bills. Enjoy yourself! Don't hesitate to call me if you need more._

 _\- Bulma'_

"A few? A few she says!? Gods, that woman not know what a few is." The Son matriarch rubbed her temples frustratingly and put the envelope in her purse. Walking to the balcony, that she also didn't notice the previous night, she glanced at her temporary residence's surroundings.

Her hotel was directly across from a shopping plaza with many stores ranging from restaurants to craft stores. It was such a beautiful sight, Chichi couldn't help but run out of her room to go explore.

After hours of shopping, eating, and sight seeing, she encapsulated her large amount of shopping bags in one of her empty storage capsules. Pocketing the handy device, Chichi decided to do a little workout. Instead of doing katas and small training like she did every so often at her own home, she decided to do a little jogging to sweat and possibly lose some of the extra weight she put on today. She felt like she could compete with the Saiyans in an eating contest. It just felt good to not cook once in a while.

Going back in her room, she placed the capsule in its rightful compartment and changed into some 'workout-appropriate' attire. Returning back out the hotel, Chichi found a small park not too far away from the plaza. She decided to jog there.

Sometime during her jog, her former martial artist's shoes came untied, eventually causing her to trip. A young couple who saw her fall quickly ran to her, concerned for the poor woman.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" The young girl asked, worried. Chichi tied her laces tightly and smiled at them. "Yes, yes. Thank you. I'm fine." The young man reached out a fairly strong hand to help her up. Not wanting to be rude, she let him lift her up from the concrete ground. The couple shared a look, smiling at each other. All Chichi could was raise an eyebrow.

"Say, would you like to go to a beach party tonight? One of our friends invited us since we're on our honeymoon, and it would be nice to converse with someone familiar."

Since she really didn't have anything planned for the night, she agreed while they gave her directions. Only when they were gone, she realized that she hadn't gotten any of their names. "They remind me of Goku and I back in the old days...only our honeymoon was at home." she blushed as she retrieved a new bikini from one of her shopping bags. What luck!

Choosing a bikini cover to put over her revealing bathing suit, she decided to take a small nap for a while before taking a shower. Unbeknownst to her, a maid and butler came into her room to clean and pick up any dirty clothes that may have been there. Seeing that the lady was sleeping, the messenger carefully glanced around the room, not finding any dirty clothes or sheets that needed to be changed. She made a haste retreat from the room to move on to the next, leaving the butler alone with the former princess.

After the middle-aged maid left, a mischievous grin appeared on the butler's face. He somewhat resembled the lecherous Turtle Hermit with that look. His hands were trembling with barely contained cheerfulness as they inched closer to the sleeping woman's bum. One firm grab was all he asked for, to feel the softness of a young lady once more without any interruptions. It's been so long since he had some action! He was so close, so close. He reached out an arm to grab the fabric covered flesh-

and was kicked in the face by a strong foot. The strong foot at least broke the old man's nose, and most definitely surprised him. Fearing the worst, he quickly took off back to his post, closing the door as soft as possible.

Chichi's leg returned to the bed as she rolled over to the other side of the bed.

She snored, still sound asleep.

Around seven o'clock in the evening, Chichi began to get ready for the beach party the couple had invited her too. After showering, putting on the outfit, and a small bit of makeup, she replayed their directions. They said it was about five minutes away from the hotel, so Chichi opted to walk there.

Loud voices, accompanied by soft dancing music and the sweet aroma of delicious food led the matriarch to the party. The amount of people here at the beach could rival one of Bulma's professional parties! In a group of people, she spotted the young couple at one of the food tables set up a few yards away from the dancing.

As she passed, many men hollered at her and made strange cat-noises. Chichi blushed as she heard one dirty comment, quickening her pace towards the couple. Their faces automatically brightened when they saw her. She smiled back.

"Hi, glad to see you made it!" the young man said. Chichi shook both their hands before replying, "Well, I wouldn't want to let you guys down when I already accepted your invitation." They shared a laugh before introducing themselves.

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier. I'm Carroll, and this is my husband Rick." the young girl chuckled, embarrassed. Chichi waved her off. "Oh, don't worry dear. I'm Chichi, nice to meet you both."

The trio now continued talking about themselves, talking about their future's and families', in Chichi's case. A song came on the stereo, which so happened to be Carroll's favorite. "We'll be right back, Chichi! I love this song!" the girl dragged her man away from the table, leading him toward the music.

While the couple disappeared in a swarm of people, a brown-haired man walked up to where Chichi was sitting alone. The man licked his lips and licked his pinky fingers to straighten out his brown eyebrows. He cleared his throat and attempted to appear like a gentlemen. "Well hello there madam, would you like to dance?" he asked, flashing his pearly whites. Around this time, the songs dwindled down to slow jams only. She thought about it for a second. Sure, one dance couldn't hurt.

She shrugged, taking the stranger's outstretched hand, letting him drag her in the crowd of couples dancing. They swayed slowly to match with the slow beat. "So, what's your name pretty lady?" he questioned the matriarch, slightly rubbing her back in a circular pattern. She stiffened, "Chichi, you?"

'She sure has some nice chichi's,' the man thought. "I'm Shane, pleasure to meet you, milady." he flashed another beautiful smile, which in turn made the woman blush. "So, what are you doing tonight, Chichi?"

"Hm, nothing much. Just probably going to lay down in my hotel bed..." she replied suspiciously. He smirked at her, pulling her closer with each word he spoke until Chichi was squished in between his body and his arms. "How about you come by to my place after we're done here, eh?" After the last syllable left his lips, his palms were rested on the woman's bum and he squeezed the plump flesh, grinning inwardly.

Rage boiled in Chichi's veins as her face turned red. No one, and she meant NO ONE, was allowed to touch what belonged to her husband only! She smacked Shane a good three times in the face, screeching, "I'm married, you jerk!"

Shane held his bruised face in pain, whimpering. Still, with a smug smile on his face, he asked, "Well, where is he?" If the former princess could turn any more redder, she'd be a tomato! "I'm on vacation, and where he's at is none of your concern! You disrespectful man!" The martial artist kicked the man many yards away from her, angrier than ever.

The young couple, Rick and Carroll, hurried over to their friend once they heard all the commotion. They gasped as they saw their friend, Shane, soaring over their heads, screaming. "Chichi, was that Shane? He invited us here, what happened?" Carroll asked warily, seeing the older woman's face.

"Shane is your friend? That disgrace of a man grabbed my butt! Only my husband is allowed to touch me there!" The couple frowned at each other. "We deeply apologize on his behalf, Chi. He wasn't always so rude."

The woman frowned back and sighed. "It's okay. It could've been worse." she softly chuckled, thinking of the old Roshi. Carroll's face instantly brightened. "Hey, let's make it up to you and take you out to lunch tomorrow? Our treat." Rick nodded in agreement. Shane's behavior was unacceptable, even if he was their friend. That was no way to treat a lady.

Chichi quickly shook her head, refusing. "No, no it's okay guys, really. I wouldn't want to ruin your honeymoon." Carroll smirked at her. "Don't worry, we have _all_ night to do that." She winked at the woman and they shared a giggle. "Okay, I'll go."

"Great, here's my number." The trio exchanged numbers, finalizing their plans for the next day.

* * *

Goku frowned as he realized he was the only one in the kitchen, save for Mrs. Briefs. His stomach was contently full, his kids were safe. (or safe as one can be with Vegeta and Videl) For some reason, he felt empty, void. His heart ached as his mind went to Chichi. He sighed, thanking Mrs. Briefs, and strolled into the living room, plopping his behind on the couch, watching TV.

 _"Breaking News!_

 _Man is sent flying over many people's heads at a beach party! By a lady, nonetheless! His name is Shane, but who's the strong lady? Who is this wonder-woman? Our guess is that this is the grown-up Miss Anonymous, later recognized as Princess Chichi of the Ox-Kingdom, who participated in the twenty-third WMAT and married the young martial arts champion Son Goku. Son Goku was seen at our previous WMAT, along with his odd band of friends that included Krillin Chestnut, Mr. Vegeta Briefs, Majunior..."_

The reporter kept going on and on about Goku and his friends and their background. Though, said Saiyan paid the reporter no mind as he saw the clips of his beloved wife kicking a man many yards away. He laughed loudly at the sight. No doubt this is where his sons got their precision from. The phone on one of the tables near Goku rang. The Saiyan picked it up cheerfully.

"Goku? What are you doing at Bulma's? Oh, but hey man! Did you see Chichi on the breaking news?" the giddy voice of Krillin exclaimed through the phone, half laughing. Goku joined in the laughter once more, as he heard Roshi and Eighteen's laughter in the background. "Oh yeah, I saw her alright."

 _'Chichi, I hope you're doing okay.' he thought, smiling fondly at the thought. 'Nah, you're probably doing more than okay.'_

* * *

 ** _AN:_ ONCE AGAIN, I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! Any who, I hope you all enjoyed. Speaking of Mrs. Briefs... TO THOSE WHO WATCHED DRAGONBALL SUPER EPISODE 3: DID ANY OF YOU GUYS REALIZE THAT MRS. (PANCHY/BUNNY) BRIEFS FINALLY OPENED HER EYES? OMG. SHE LOOKED SO DIFFERENT! HER EYES ARE SO PRETTY BTW. Oh, and here I was about to rant about Chichi not getting a new kimono / Chinese outfit thingy she always wears. Akira gave her a new outfit, and I absolutely love it! I hope he changes the colors more, I have gotten tired of that old purple and pink (with the orange scarf) outfit. I really hope she gets new outfits like the one she wore at the party after the Buu fiasco near the end of Z (before Uub) But we saw her closet, all she has is those outfits. This has nothing to do with DBZ but I'm going to buy like three kimono's! They're really pretty. XD OKAY BYEE XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: you already knoww**

 **OMG IT'S BEEN LIKE A MONTH IM SORRY! I started school Monday (Aug24th) and I am already so overwhelmed, like, I cannot function correctly at all. Besides the unfortunate hell-load of homework from all 8 classes and long speeches and rules from our new principal and staff members, I'm turnt.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! I know I haven't been responding to them, but just know that I see all twenty-seven of them! Love you guys! XOXO**

 **I'm proud to say that this story is almost done. The only story that I have actually finished XD**

 _ **tip: don't procrastinate in highschool or college. you'll regret it later.**_

* * *

 _Eight Weeks Later..._

Eight grueling weeks have passed slowly for the Son family, as their matriarch still wasn't back from her vacation yet. If it hurt this much when she was only gone for barely two months, how could she cope when her boys were gone for a year, or more? Somehow, Goku believed that this was cruel pay back for all the times he had left his wife alone. If this was revenge, Chichi wouldn't be back for a _long_ time...

Out of the three boys, Gohan was coping with his mother's disappearance the best. The young man knew his mother was safe; if she wasn't, her _ki_ probably would have flared dramatically. Plus, she was the strongest _human_ female on the Earth. Although, Videl was quickly, but steadily, catching up with her.

Gohan knew his mother needed this break. After all the pain, hurt, and stress they put her through, she deserved it. Chichi was like a timer waiting to go off. Honestly, the eldest thought his mother was going to blow much sooner.

Chichi and Bulma had forbade everyone to fly, or in Goku's case, Instant Transmission, to her for whatever reason. Gohan didn't know why his family was freaking out; if she was in danger, they would sense it. With his dad's marvelous technique, they'd be by her side in a matter of seconds. But for now, they had to obey the two women's wishes, no matter how hard it may be.

Seeing his father mope around the house, the man knew that, he too, deserved this. Don't get the hybrid wrong, he loved his father and had no resentment against him, but Goku wasn't always there when Chichi needed him. It's only right that fate plays a cruel hand in life, making Chichi go on a long vacation, right?

He nodded to himself in agreement, watching his hero rebuild the kitchen. Gohan lowered his power level to the point where he could be considered as dead. Goten was no where to be found. He frowned a little bit, thinking back on how his little brother was coping with the situation.

Goten was very different than him in many aspects, but one thing the two siblings had in common was the powerful attachment to their mother. Sure, the oldest had been kidnapped for a year, went to space for another year or two, sneaked out more than once, and trained for another three years, but he still was close to his mother, just not as much due to the constant training and studying. Being an adult and in a relationship now, he would probably see his mother less, however, their bond was just as strong as it was nineteen years ago.

But Goten? The first time the little boy had been away from his mother for more than a day, _unwillingly_ , was the day Babidi's goons attacked and he had to go into the HBTC. Compared to Gohan's background, that was nothing, but for a naive, oblivious seven year old, it must've felt like decades.

Knowing he was supposed to meet up with his girlfriend soon, Gohan kept his power level low and flew to Satan city. Unbeknownst to him, Goku let a small smile curl up around the corners of his mouth as he heard his son fly out the window. Sometimes, having superior hearing was better than is sixth sense.

The patriarch was almost done with his kitchen; all he needed now was the electrical appliances that he planned to get from Bulma sooner or later. He missed his wife very much, as her scent was beginning to fade out of the house. The house itself, was still spotless, though, not as shiny. It was quiet, it was gloomy, and most of all, the Son household was empty. Void of the once cheerful voices, the shrieks, the yelling, the screaming, the breaking of dishes.

The happy facade he had been putting on as a mask began less and less genuine over the weeks, though he still wore it for his youngest son. Though, it didn't really make much of a difference, as Goten paid him no mind. The seven year old became more distraught in the course of these two months, and often questioned, "Where's mommy?" One time, he even started crying, all the while wailing, "I'm stuck in a dream and I can't get out."

Poor Goten doesn't know how to face the reality.

Finishing with the last piece of granite for his kitchen, Goku stepped back, smiling at his handiwork. He wiped his hands with a napkin, then made his way up to the little boys' room. Quietly, he opened the door, which was already slightly ajar. What he saw almost shattered his already wary heart.

Scattered all around the room were Chichi's dresses and photos of her, from her birth to the present. He flipped the pages of the photo album slowly, the tear stains on his pale cheeks becoming more and more visible. Goku's doppelganger let out a shaky breath as he set his sights on his parents' wedding photos.

His lip trembled, and in all honesty, if Goku heard Goten cry once again, he might cry himself.

"Goten, buddy. Come to Capsule Corp. with me." the father's voice started the small boy as he nodded sadly, glancing back at the mess he had made in his room. Goten dragged his feet down the stairs and outside, using his ki to float into the air slowly.

 _'Chichi, come back soon.'_

...

If you would have seen her now, you would have thought she was just a random teenage girl hanging out with her friends on a regular summer day at the beach. But no. That was not the case.

This was Chichi, mother of two, wife of the Savior of the world, former martial artists, the Ox-Princess...

Nobody would never know that, as she was clad in a violet two-piece swimming suit, along with shades and a smoothie in her hand. Plus, her hair wasn't in its usual tight bun. Instead, it was a ponytail, and Chichi felt _just_ like her ponytail.

Alive. _Free._

She had no more worries. No kids to worry about, no Saiyan husband, no cleaning and chores, no more fearing. Hell, she wouldn't care if Cell came back and tried to kill all of her family. They could handle themselves.

She laughed at a corny joke Rick said, sipping her fruity drink. Besides the Z-team, she never had any other human friends. It felt so good to be able to speak to people without having to worry about the next villain trying to kill them.

She snickered quietly as Carroll pushed her husband into the lake. The laughter didn't go by unnoticed, however.

"Help! Help!" Rick sputtered as sea water got into his mouth, flailing his arms wildly. Carroll didn't know that he couldn't swim, so she panicked. Chichi acted upon instinct, and took a hold of the drowning mans' hand, attempting to pull him out with her strength.

Sadly, it seemed like fate had other plans for her. A mischievous glint appeared on Rick's face as he pulled to Son matriarch in the water next to him, causing a huge splash. Rising up quickly, she shivered at the coldness of the water. Her friends and other bystanders laughed loudly as she was soaked from head to toe. She frowned and got out of the water.

Smirking, she threw Carroll into the ocean also, making the three of them drenched with water.

The three friends and strangers laughed wholeheartedly together.

 _Life was good._

* * *

"Bulma! I am not a burden! That has to be the rudest thing I've ever heard you say to me." Goku frowned at his best friend, offended. He and Goten had flown over to what was practically their second home. Goten went off to go find Trunks, and he went to his best female friend for advice. He began explaining his dilemma by telling her how much he and the boy's missed Chichi.

 _"Well, to be blunt, Goku, you and the boys are Chichi's biggest burden because you all leave her worrying."_ Bulma had told him, moments earlier.

"I know it hurts, Son-kun, I really do. But you have to realize that you have left her alone on multiple occasions where you had the choice of whether or not you would return back to her! Do you know how many times she had cried since your death after the Cell Games? For days on end, she stayed locked in her room, with no hope that you would come back like always. We aren't super Saiyans or super Nameks with super powers! We're humans; we age more faster and constantly have to worry about your well-beings! It's not fair!" The bluenette's voice rose as she got even more angrier with her friend, even going as far as punching him in the chest multiple times.

Goku sighed in frustration as Bulma calmed down. "Well, Chi hasn't been as easy to deal with as you think...she always yells at me for little mistakes I make. It's like I never do anything right, and I'm not good enough." Bulma frowned and shook her head.

"Nobody's perfect, Goku. It's not easy being married to a Saiyan; you have to understand that."

"Stop your whining, clown. You should be delighted that the harpy is out of your hair. Dende knows how much I wish this one could get out of mine." Vegeta announced, smirking as usual. Goku rolled his eyes, pouting at his friend while Bulma sneered viciously at her infuriating husband.

"You know what Goku? Just try and make things easier for her at home when she gets back. Spend more time with her, help her out, you know? Just do your best, Son-kun. You know she loves you." The two long time friends shared a smile, while Vegeta scoffed away, into the kitchen.

"Now if you excuse me, there's some Saiyan ass I need to beat!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: NOH.**

 **I'm not even going to try and make excuses now. It's the usual. But, I deeply apologize XD**

Enjoy :)

* * *

 _Another month later..._

"Boys! Come on, it's time for dinner!"

A few seconds later, all you could here was a few tumbles and stomps, then soon after, the clanking of spoons, forks, knifes, and chopsticks. Food particles were flying in the air, dirtying the kitchen table the clothes the males were wearing. It really was a sight to see, three Saiyans digging in on a fully home-cooked meal, one wearing an apron, one wearing a pair of overalls, and another clad in a nice t-shirt and pants. Within minutes, the only sounds you could hear were swallowing, burps, and some giggles.

"Wow! That was great!"

"Thank you, son. I'm improving, aren't I?" Goku laughed, rubbing the back of his head instinctively, his doppelganger soon joining in. Gohan nodded, chuckling at the sight of his heroic father in a pink apron. He covered his mouth to stop him from laughing even harder, but that resulted in his face turning red.

The patriarch raised and eyebrow at his son who was turning into a tomato second by second. "Gohan, are you-"

"HAHA! Dad, couldn't you find a more manly apron?" Goten quickly caught on and soon joined his older brother in his boisterous laughter as their father pouted.

"Hey! It's not my fault she didn't buy other color aprons!" Goku frowned playfully, but a small grin appeared on his face. Soon, the three boys laughed wholeheartedly for a long, long time. Goten and Gohan cleaned the dished, as they didn't trust their father with the expensive glassware, while said father cleaned the table and kitchen of all debris. A nice family schedule they worked out, didn't they?

They finished cleaning and decided to go their own separate ways. "Bye guys, I'm going on a date!" Gohan waved, running out they door. Before he closed it, he heard a small comment that made him pause on his journey.

"He's always with Videl. He never plays with me anymore." Goten murmured angrily, laying on his father's lap with his eyes closed. Goku ran his fingers through the hair that was very much similar to his own, similar to the way he used to with his eldest. He sensed that Gohan didn't leave yet, so he figured that Gohan would handle this one.

The young man felt his heart drop slightly at the comment. Goten had never sounded this sad or angry with him before. He returned back inside his humble abode quietly, squatting down next to his only brother. He smiled slightly at the puny pout on Goten's lips.

"Aw, is that what you really think of me little guy?" At the sound of his older brother's voice, Goten opened his eyes and rolled over, his back facing Gohan. The father and eldest shared a glance. Goku shrugged.

He tried a different approach. "Hey, how about this? This week, everyday after school, I'll come straight home to you and train all day with you? And we can go fishing and camping and play pranks of Trunks and Mr. Piccolo?"

At this, the smaller child's ears perked a little bit, as he turned onto his back. "...promise?" he suspiciously asked.

A grin appeared on the older Saiyan's faces. "Promise."

* * *

"Hm. No not this one. It's too... plain."

After a few more moments of rummaging through the almost-full closet, the Son matriarch finally found the perfect outfit for the night: A night blue shirt with matching pants and shoes. She was getting ready for another party tonight, but unlike the others, this one would be held at a nightclub. A new acquaintance she made invited her to it, and told her she could bring as many people as she wanted.

 _"The more, the better."_ the lady told Chichi.

So, for the night, she invited her two loyal friends; Carroll and Rick. Over these past few months, the three have grown closer. Chichi shared some of her secrets with them, (except you know... alien stuff..) and they understood her reasoning. The couple made a pact with the mother of two, promising to stay as long as she was. They originally planned to return back to America to begin their new life, but they promised. And for that, Son Chichi was truly grateful.

No Saiyans, no worries.

Chichi hadn't had so much happiness in her heart since Goku blessed her with Goten after he died the second time. Growing up under her father's supervision _and_ being a Princess of a large kingdom, she never had this much fun in her life, due to the tight leash she was kept on all her life.

For the first time, Chichi felt freedom, with no obligations or responsibilities to worry about.

 _'RING RING'_

 _'RING RING'_

She glanced at the number on the caller ID, happily picking it up.

"Hello?" she said into the phone, barely containing her smile. She couldn't wait to hear her best friends voice after a couple of weeks. She needed to be updated on what was happening to her family in Japan.

"Cheech! How are you, hun?" Bulma's voice rang out through the phone. You could practically feel her joy from miles away. A smile crept on to Chichi's face as she relayed what has been happening with her these past few weeks...

 _Almost two hours later..._

"Vegeta, you never do anything in this house! I'm tired of your lazy bum, get up and do something productive now!" Bulma screamed in anger, making Vegeta wince at her shrill voice. He was sitting down on the couch watching some Earthing show, that was a little more tolerable than any other. He looked around the house confusingly. It was clean, the grass was freshly cut, Trunks was in his room, the Doctor cooped up in the lab, and the other woman cooking some delicious food in the kitchen that he couldn't wait to get his hands on...

Before drool started dripping out his mouth, Vegeta realized why his wife was so upset. He stared at her intensely, making her slightly squirm under his gaze. He smirked at her. "You're jealous."

To say that Bulma was surprised was an understatement."WHAT! Jealous of who exactly, oh dear husband of mine?"

Said man rolled his eyes at her facade. "Tch. Wipe that flabbergasted look off your face, woman. You know I'm not lying. You're jealous of Kakarot's harpy, whom you were just on the phone with, because she gets to have a vacation from the fool and you don't get a break from your prince," She sneered at that comment, about to object, yet the Saiyan prince continued.

"You could take a vacation anytime you want, and you know that. You're the richest person in the world. The question is why don't you just go take one right now?" When the Capsule Corporation heiress did not answer, Vegeta chuckled lowly.

"Because you know you can't bear to stay away from _me._ "

At this, Bulma rolled her blue orbs and clicked her tongue. "Whatever." She would never admit that the arrogant asshole was right. Never. And Vegeta knew this.

So, as she passed him, the full blooded Saiyan grabbed his wife by the waist, quickly flying to their room upstairs. He knew of a way to make her say it...

* * *

They walked along the streets together, holding hands in the slightly chilly weather. When the couple reached the restaurant they booked for, they quickly began to look through the menu.

"Goodness, is Goku's cooking that bad?" Videl asked her boyfriend of almost a year once he began digging into the freshly made dinner course. Seeing that one of their guests for the night was Videl Satan, the chefs and waiters and waitresses quickly hurried the food up, fearing what the young woman could get her father to do. Her boyfriend swallowed before speaking, like his mother always told him to do. "Well, he's getting better. The food is at least edible now." Gohan laughed, Videl quickly joining in.

"Yeah, nothing beats your mom's food." Videl added, the Saiyan quickly agreeing with his girlfriend's comment. A few people, mostly little children and their parents, came to the couple's table, asking for Videl's autograph. She smiled and nodded at the kids, happily writing her signature on whatever they gave her. When the last trio (parents plus child) came up to her, she saw Gohan stealing her dessert from the corner of her eye.

Her signature came out a little sloppy, due to her rushing. After she gave the little girl the paper, Miss Satan turned around with great speed, slapping Gohan's hand before his hungry hands could touch her precious cake.

"No, Gohan, my cake!" the girl admonished the saiyan childishly and possessively.

His facial expression became sad as he gave her the infamous Son puppy eyes. She almost gave in, but when a waiter passed her table, she quickly told him her next and final order.

Within five minutes, sitting in front of Gohan was a large, double layered, chocolate and vanilla cake with a thin, beautiful layer of icing at the top. He smiled lovingly at her, before reaching for his fork.

"Thanks, Vi. You're the best." With the delicious cake on his mind, the demi-Saiyan gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips before digging in. During the short kiss, she could have sworn she heard some flashes behind. But, it didn't matter to her. She'd do anything for her boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: nada**

This story is coming to an end, you guys :((( plus, this chapter is kind of emotional XD

* * *

He rolled over and over in his bed restlessly, craving his wife's scent that would waft through his nose with every inhale. He craved the sound of her light breathing and snoring. The way her raven locks felt in his large hands, how they were always straight and never tangled. He missed the way her body felt against his, how flustered she'd get when he showed intimacy at the most random times. Hell, Goku even missed how she used to yell at him and hit him with the signature frying pan.

The Saiyan briefly wondered if this was how Chichi felt all the times he was away from home. Was this some sort of sick revenge for all the times he, as much as he hated to say it, _abandoned_ his family? Were all the times he left really worth leaving his family in this sort of emotional pain?

It was safe to say that Goku hadn't felt an emotional pain quite like this since Frieza killed his best friend in front of his eyes. But even then, he could release all his sadness, regret, anger, and hate out on Frieza, becoming a Super-Saiyan in the process. But this...

This was very much different from Krillin's death. Now, he was not angry nor did he hate anyone. Though, if he did hold any ill-will toward anyone, it'd be himself. Goku didn't know how to deal with this pain. Another pang of guilt hit him when he realized that, even if he says sorry when she returns, it would probably be in vain because he'd soon find another way to screw up.

Sighing deeply, his eyes drifted to the slightly ajar window. It was still dark outside; the sun had yet to come out. He could easily guess that it was around two or three o'clock in the morning. Outside of the small home was quiet, only the sound of a few crickets chirping. Goku didn't mind.

Suddenly, Chichi's natural scent surrounded him and intensified with each minute. Whether it was in reality or his imagination, the Son patriarch did not know. Slowly, the familiar and yearning scent began to suffocate him. First, it drifted into his nose and air ways. Then, it spread all around him, mostly clawing at his neck. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like all his air passageways were blocked.

Turning blue by the second, Goku lifted up the window soundlessly, but as quick as possible; he could not risk dying of suffocation and isolation. He had to get out of the house. Away from the years of memories, of his home, his life, his family. He had to get away from _her presence._

Goku jogged many miles away from the house to his favorite spot; his grandfather's grave. For reasons unknown, even to him, he didn't know why he buried Grandpa Gohan so far away from their house. Until now. He knew if Gohan Senior was buried any closer, he'd be unable to bear the memory of his lost. Not to mention, as a young adult, especially after his marriage, Goku always did enjoy long walks to get his mind off things. So, this became his favorite location to ponder.

Unfortunately, on his way to the grave, Goku was still suffocating. It wasn't until he sat down, next to his grandfather, he could breathe again. But along with that breath came something else.

A choking sob, in which all his years of regret, sorrow, guilt and pity came out with it.

For a while, the Saiyan could have sworn that his grandfather was rubbing his back soothingly, till he fell asleep in the grass, in the midst of Mother Nature's womb..

* * *

One kick to his ribs.

Two kicks.

Three kicks.

Four kicks-

Goku caught the fourth kick before it could even come into contact with his, now sore, ribs.

Squinting at the offending sunlight drifting into his eyes unannounced, the father of two groaned sleepily. Fully opening his eyes, Goku stared at his offspring who were staring at him blankly. He yawned, waving lazily at the two boys.

"Heyyy you guys.." he dragged out the first word, due to his sluggishness. Goten laughed and jumped on his stomach, which soon began to grumble loudly for hunger. The eldest chuckled, taking a seat next to his brother and father. "Dad, what are you doing out here?"

Goku had never been the one to lie, and he knew that his son could read him like an open book. He didn't really want Gohan to know the truth, but it seemed like he didn't have a choice.

"You know, just thinking." The nineteen year old raised an eyebrow as Goten asked the unspoken question. "About what?" The patriarch tried to form a response that wouldn't _exactly_ give his sons the real reason, but it would be sufficient for now.

"Thinking about my life and what I could have done to prevent certain things from happening.." he cleared his throat and continued. "Anything that would make all the wrong I've done, right." Goten didn't ask anymore questions after that.

From the corner of his eye, Goku could've have sworn he saw a twinkle in Gohan's left eye.

* * *

No one but Goku was home when the house phone rang softly in the kitchen. Both boys were gone, and Goku was about to begin working on dinner. Perhaps he could talk on the phone and cook at the same time. He shook his head at the though and proceeded to pick up the wired phone with a gleeful, "Hello!"

"..Goku?"

He couldn't believe it. The sweet voice he yearned to hear for many agonizing months was now on the phone with him. His breath hitched in his throat, halting him from answering right away. Softly, he cleared his throat for the second time that day and responded to his love on the other line.

"Hi, Chichi."

* * *

Her eyes widened in utter surprise. She didn't expect her husband to pick up the phone. Hell, she didn't even know if he could work a phone or any other type of device in the first place! Honestly, Chichi prepared herself to talk to one of her sons, but not Goku. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice from trembling.

"How are you and the boys?"

After a short pause, he responded, "Good, good. We're good. How 'bout you, Chi?" Her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Honestly, Goku? I'm great. Better than I have been in years." she sighed contently. "Really? I'm happy for you..." his, now muffled, voice trailed off, as if he wanted to say more. The former Ox-Princess knew what he did want to ask, so she just got straight to the point.

"Honey," she cleared her throat awkwardly. "I'm coming home, soon." She could imagine his frustrated face, with a pout and crease lines on his forehead, his eyes narrowed. Oh how she missed his touch, his pouts, his huffs, his unruly hair, his body molding perfectly with hers...

"That's what you said before you left, Chi. Is this 'soon' going to be another couple of months?" Goku growled lowly over the phone. She could feel him getting quite irritated with her, and to be honest, she loved it. She really loved the fact that he was now feeling what she always felt.

"No, it's not Goku. I'll be home as soon as possible. Just a few more weeks.." she calmly stated, a little distraught of her vacation almost being over. The matriarch heard her husband sigh over the phone.

"I can't wait to see you..." he mumbled quietly, though, Chichi could still hear him loud and clear. She smiled softly to herself, laying down on her bed, just listening to him breath.

"I can't wait to see you either..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy (very very very belated) Thanksgiving! CHRISTMAS HERE WE COME... even though Florida is like eighty to ninety degrees still .-.**

 **Next chapter is the last chapter and it'll be up on my last week of school! I'll respond to all your wonderful reviews at the end of that chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH OMG but i don't condone ignorance so...**

 **QueenVicky: Yet you 'wasted' your time reading 2,075 words worth of these "retards..." Thanks for your comment though :)**

* * *

She and her husband chatted for a little bit before they both hung up, as it was time for Goku to begin dinner for the boys. _'You're being too hard on him, girl. All he has ever known was fighting, considering the fact he was raised in the woods, literally. Cut him some slack, will ya? There's no need to be so damn angry all the time and take it to the ultimate extreme, Chichi!"_ her subconscious berated her, very much sounding like a mother who was admonishing an unruly child.

She sat quietly, thinking to herself. "Am I being too hard on him?" she asked herself, aloud. _"Yes!"_ her inward self screamed at her. Chichi nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be so angry all the time, but that's just my way of hiding my worries. I can't help it." she twiddled her fingers and sighed. Then she giggled at how weird her family and friends would think she was if they heard her talking to herself like this.

She chuckled as she quickly dialed another number. She wish she was there to see the meal he was cooking tonight. There was a glow on her face as she heard the phone ring three times before her friend picked up. Chichi was honestly happy that her Goku had finally learned a lesson in life; how it feels to be alone.

"Hello, Trunks Briefs speaking. Who's this?" a child's voice inquired. The woman smiled, sort of missing the sound of the little boys' voice. He was so polite when he had to.

"Hello Trunks, how are you sweetie? Can I speak to Bulma please?" the Son matriarch softly smiled at his gasp. He began speaking a thousand words per minute, yet Chichi understood every word he said. He was talking about how much he missed her food, but mostly he focused on the topic of how Goten and Goku were always depressed whenever they came by, which was basically every other day. Her heart clenched at the thought of her two boys moping around, while Gohan was out on dates with his girlfriend.

"When're you comin' home, aunt Chichi?" the politeness was gone and replaced with regular Trunks. She briefly wondered if she should tell him the truth, but then realized that he would probably go blabber on to Goten. "Soon, Trunks. Soon." He let out a long groan, mumbling about grown ups and their vague definitions.

"Hey, Chi!" a jumpy voice called on the line.

"Bulma! Hi. Guess what? I think Goku has finally learned his lesson."

"Finally! I've been waiting for years and years for him to learn a valuable thing in life." The two friends giggled and spoke some. Their conversation was filled with laughs, giggles, gossip, and more.

"So, when do you want me to book you a flight?" Bulma finally asked, after laughing at a joke her friend just told her. The line was silent for a few moments, and the bluenette patiently waited. A hum there, and a sigh there.

"Ah! I got it!" Chichi's voice yelled in the phone. Bulma, who was painting her toes, suddenly jerked up, dropping the bottle of nail polish on her carpet, staining it. "Dammit!" she groaned, calling for a clean up bot.

"What is it Chi?"

"I have an idea..."

* * *

"Goten!" a voice called from outside the Son home the next afternoon. Said boy stuck his head out of one of the window's and waved at his best friend who was descending from the sky. There was a joyful expression on his face, and Goten briefly wondered what the boy did this time.

"Trunks!" he called back. The lavender haired hybrid floated over to the window, slipping inside quietly. Goten didn't know why; it wasn't like anyone would care. But Trunks was always sneaky and stealthy, it must have became a habit.

"Guess what?!" they both shouted in unison. Trunks gestured for Goten to go first, but he shook his head and tried to make Trunks go first. The Saiyan prince sighed, "How about we both go on the count of three?" Goten grinned, agreeing.

"1...2...3! Your mom is coming back soon!"

"My mom is coming back soon!" Both children looked at each other with widened eyes, jaws slack. Goten raised an eyebrow, confusion clear on his face. He crossed his arms, strangely resembling Vegeta. Trunks could read his best friend's face clearly, so he just answered the unspoken question.

"She called last night for my mom, but I picked up and she told me." he explained. Goten nodded, sitting down on the ground lazily. The other boy joined him, and they sat in silence.

"I can't wait..." Goten whispered, his eyes watering. Trunks wrapped an arm around him while using the other as an arm rest on the grassy field. They spent the rest of the day talking and joking.

..

..

Even they graduated from high school not too long ago, the four friends still hung out with eachother regularly. Erasa usually picked the location, because, well...

Anyways, while Gohan and Videl were dating, the two blondes decided to get together also. It was a little past five, and Erasa was dragging her friends and boyfriend around the Satan City Mall, even though they had been there for three hours already. Gohan, quickly growing bored, took his girlfriend by the hand and used his super speed to rush out the mall, unnoticed by Sharpner and Erasa.

Videl breathed a sigh of relief and lightly punched her lover. "Thanks for that. I don't know how much longer I could walk with these bags in my hand!" Gohan smiled, taking the bags and capsulating them in one of the spare capsules they had. Miss Satan blushed out of embarrassment, mumbling an 'oh yeah.'

"You know she's going to kill us when she realizes we're gone, right?" Videl wrapped her arms around his neck, staring at him lovingly. The Saiyan shrugged playfully.

"Well before then, I'll to spend as much time as possible with my girlfriend!" he said, kissing her on the cheek. Then, in his Saiyaman voice, he declared, "Miss Satan, I am taking you on a trip!" With that, Gohan wrapped and arm around her waist, taking off into the skies.

* * *

It was dinnertime, and the Son men were all around the table laughing and eating. Today seemed to be one of the more joyful days at their home, and despite the lingering sadness in the air, cheerfulness took over.

The boys began to clean the dishes while Goku focused on cleaning the kitchen, smiling to himself. It was so nice to hear his lover's voice after six months apart. He frowned at the thought, thinking that perhaps he should have talked to his family more while he was in Otherworld for seven years. This was how all his family and friends felt when he was away.

Before the guilt could take over though, a familiar ki signature stood behind the door, making all the boys tense up, unprepared for what they were about to encounter...


	10. Chapter 10

**I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE ON THE 18TH BUT SCHOOL GUYS, SCHOOL. THINK OF THIS AS A BELATED CHRISTMAS PRESENT AND HAPPY NEW YEARS PRESENT! THIS IS THE END YOU GUYS XD ENJOY!**

 **Also, I had to slightly binge watch DBS... I STARTED SCREAMING WHEN TAGOMA (?) BLASTED THE OTHER GUY AND GOHAN IN THE CHEST! I REALLY THOUGHT GOHAN WAS DEAD OMG. But then our favorite big green uncle comes and saves the day... ONLY TO DIE LATER. Anyways...**

 **QOTD: From the whole series (Dragonball-Dragonball Super) which character do you believe has gone through the most? Leave your answers along with your review! :)**

 **Without further interruption, I present to you the final chapter!**

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door that took the Son men out of their daze. It wasn't that they were scared - no, of course not! It was just the fact that the _ki_ energy literally popped out of no where in front of their house, and they had no time to prepare!

The boys glanced at each other briefly, before swiftly making their way to the front door. Goku could've easily Instant Transmission'ed there, but...

Gohan opened the door with a humongous grin. "Hi mom!" He opened his arms to pick up her luggage, but the mother ignored his attempt and brought him in a loving embrace. Usually, the young adult would be embarrassed, but it _has_ been six months since he'd last seen his mother.

"Oh! Look at my Gohan. Have you gotten taller?" With a kiss on the cheek, she was on to her next victim: Son Goten. The young boy's eyes were brimming with unshed tears that were threatening to fall down his flustered face. Chichi's onyx orbs grew soft as she crouched down to her youngest sons' level, opening her arms. Not even a second later, Goten was in his mother's familiar arms, that were warm and reminded him that she was really here, and that she didn't abandon him.

"I-I missed y-you mommy..." he sobbed in her shoulder, his body trembling with each word. She rubbed his back soothingly, whispering soft and comforting quotes in his ear. "I missed you too, sweetie." A few minutes later, he fell asleep in his mother's arms, clutching her jacket tightly in his fists. Chichi passed the little boy to her eldest son (who decided to carry in her luggage), her eyes following their retreating figures.

The former Ox-Princess could feel his onyx orbs, that were so similar to her own pair, on her. She knew he was watching her every move. Even as she walked towards him in small steps, Goku's eyes were still locked with hers.

"Goku..."

"Chichi." A small smile was revealed as she got closer. He stretched out his arms, wrapping them tightly around her tiny waist and pulled her in. Goku placed his lips on her soft ones, the plump and juicy ones that used to wake him up early in the morning. The same lips that covered her beautiful smile. The full lips that always tasted like something sweet; today's flavor was dark chocolate.

Just thinking about the delicious sweets made him lick his lips. In reality, however, it was Chichi's he licked.

"Oops..." he smiled sheepishly when they pulled away. Rolling her eyes, she dug in her jacket pocket, pulling out several delicate candies. Goku's mouth watered, but he did not take them. Instead, he led his wife to the living room, sitting her down by his side. She smiled, laying her head on his muscular shoulder.

After a few moments of enjoying eachother's company, Chichi's stomach growled. She remembered her earlier thoughts and giggled inwardly.

"Honey, can you cook me something? I'm starving."

He groaned.

.

"Mmm, this is actually pretty good!" Chichi exclaimed after her first bite of the food her husband just cooked for her. It took him a couple of minutes, but Goku did try his best to cook his best meal for her. It seems like hard work pays off.

"I'm glad you like it." he grumbled playfully, untying his blue apron. Only Dende knows where he got it from, because it sure as hell wasn't hers.

"I missed you." he said, washing the dishes. Chichi grinned to herself, finishing her plate. "I missed you, too." She put her plates in the sink, kissed his cheek, and got ready to unpack. "Wash that for me, will ya'?"

"Chichi!" he groaned, annoyed. Yet she was already long gone in her room.

* * *

Goten woke up from his tearful sleep and wondered if hugging his mother was just a dream. But, once he heard the bumping noises down the hall, he remembered the talk Vegeta had with him and Trunks about sex. He shivered and made his way downstairs and out the door. On his way out, however, he saw a pile of candy. He let out a small squeal and quickly grabbed a few, before flying out into the sky.

There would be no sleep for him or Trunks tonight.

 **fin.**

* * *

 _~ Thank you guys so much for sticking with me this long! **Charismatic Beauty, busi . sibeko1, Petros24, xconversegirl99x, Cotton Candy, FireStorm1991, Chichiken, nancy103, chocobunny98, Simple Princess, Dbzfanlover4eva, sailor-juju, foxsqueen, Son of Whitebeard, mari. vanillafun, Sakuraus, and all my guest reviewers!** I can't respond to all you guys because it's way too much but just know that I absolutely love love LOVE you guys. I appreciate all the feedback, the follows, and the favorites. Stay tuned for the two spinoffs that will be coming soon from this book! Thank you all so much, and happy holidays! XOXO_

 _-SK_


End file.
